1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel configuration of disposable diaper kit packaging that is easy to manufacture, transport, and apply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although parents typically have defined “changing stations” in their homes, they are often left in a lurch when out with their baby who may need a change: they may have a diaper, but no wipes; their wipes have dried out while sitting in their stroller or car for days; or they may not know what they have when leaving the house and thus “overpack” such items—unnecessarily increasing what they carry. Because of these needs, some have begun creating diaper changing “kits,” but they still remain bulky, difficult to use, and complicated to manufacture.
More information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,080 issued to Habib discloses an enclosure containing a set of individually packaged sanitary accessories including prepackaged moist baby wipes, prepackaged instant hand sanitizer, baby liner, and a disposable diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,161 issued to Jonese discloses a baby changing kit with accessory items arranged within the enclosure to provide uniform and pliable surfaces for carrying and storage. The changing kit contains sanitary items for two complete diaper changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,531 issued to Nieves discloses a feminine hygiene package comprising a disposable container enclosing a dry wipe, an enclosed wet wipe, and a sanitary napkin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378 issued to Finkel discloses a disposable baby change kit comprising of a sheet of plastic film folded in such a way to provide a number of pockets receiving various hygiene accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,859 issued to Feldman discloses a diaper with integral changing pad/disposable container wherein the changing pad is mounted on the outer surface of the diaper.
Nevertheless, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages. Most prior art designs are complex, utilizing numerous manufacturing elements and requiring complicated manufacturing processes, which in turn makes the product more expensive. Also, most present kits are bulky and therefore difficult to store and transport in large quantities. Furthermore, some kits are not easy to use as individual accessories are not easily manipulated while holding the infant in a safe manner.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a diaper changing kit that is compact, easy to manufacture, and easy to use.